Stay with me
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Sea Saint Tail o no, quiero que Haneoka permanezca a mi lado.


Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece

 **Stay with me**

Ella es Saint Tail. Haneoka es Saint Tail. ¿Pero cómo? El espejo, yo vi a Haneoka reflejada en el espejo, el cual me dijo cuál es la verdadera identidad de Saint Tail. Haneoka Meimi es Saint Tail.

La he citado nuevamente en el parque para que confiese.

Daiki se encontraba en dicho lugar esperándola. No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque ahí estaba ella a una distancia prudente.

-Baja de ahí Haneoka Meimi-le ordenó.

Meimi entró en pánico. ¿Haneoka Meimi? ¿Por qué la llamaba así mientras era Saint Tail? ¿Por eso la había llamado? ¿Porque la había descubierto?

-Sé que eres tú Haneoka y tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, así que baja- A Daiki le costaba mucho mantenerse tranquilo.

Meimi no teniendo otro remedio bajó y se enfrentó a él.

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que preguntó.

-Vi tu reflejo en el espejo. Ahí yo no vi a Saint Tail, vi a Haneoka, ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo haces?-

-¡Tú sabes que no robo para mí!-se defendió.

-Lo sé, eso lo sé muy bien-

-Yo solo quiero ayudar a la gente y quería utilizar mi magia, eso es todo…-

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Y por eso te arriesgas tanto!-Daiki ya se había enojado.

-¡Y porque me gusta estar contigo así!-le gritó.

Daiki meditó esas palabras por unos segundos.

-A mi igual…pero es peligroso…-

-¡Lo sé, pero yo…!-

-¡Haneoka!-le gritó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido-¡haz lo que quieras!-

Y se fue de ahí, dejando a Meimi sola con sus pensamientos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Me odia! ¡Tal y como pensé que pasaría! ¡Asuka Jr. no te vayas!-

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Meimi tuvo que utilizar el maquillaje de su mamá para cubrir sus ojeras. Había llorado tanto que no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

Al entrar al salón, desgraciadamente se topó de frente con Daiki.

-Asuka Jr. yo…-

Él la ignoró completamente y se dirigió a su lugar.

Meimi estuvo intentando toda la semana hablar con él, pero fue inútil.

El viernes en la noche, Seira la llamó.

-¿Dejarás de ser Saint Tail?-

-No-dijo segura de sí misma-ya sea que Asuka Jr. me persiga o no, no dejaré de ser Saint Tail-

-¿Le seguirás mandando notas?-

-Le enviaré una más, si no asiste, no lo haré más-

-De acuerdo, Meimi-chan-

Así lo hizo, mandó una nota de advertencia a Daiki, pero como se temía el detective no asistió.

La misión fue demasiado fácil sin vigilancia de por medio, pero no fue nada fácil psicológicamente.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de la presencia de Asuka Jr.? Necesitaba de él. Quería que intentara capturarla, pero sabía que el día en el que supiera su verdadera identidad, la odiaría. Asuka Jr. la odia.

Daiki permanecía acostado en su cama, pensando. Necesitaba respuestas. Si se lo preguntaba directamente, ella se lo diría, estaba seguro de ello. Tenía que enfrentarla. Tenía que hablar con ella. Pero ya había pasado una hora entera de la hora en que lo citó. Probablemente, ya no estaría ahí.

Al día siguiente intentó buscarla en la escuela, pero al no encontrarla, decidió preguntarle a Seira.

-Mimori-san, ¿has visto a Haneoka?-

-Probablemente no venga a clases-

-¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma?-

-No lo creo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Creo que eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo-

-¿Tú lo sabes?-le preguntó confuso.

-Claro, yo era su cómplice-le dijo honestamente-yo era quién le daba la información-

Daiki se quedó literalmente boquiabierto por ese descubrimiento.

-Si quieres saber más, yo te lo puedo decir, pero también habla con Meimi-chan. Ayer tuvo una misión y no asististe, ¿verdad?-

-Yo…-

-Probablemente por eso no vino-

Daiki estaba totalmente arrepentido. Ella estaba herida.

-¿Mimori-san, podrías contarme todo?-

-Solo si me prometes que hablarás con Meimi-chan-

-Te lo prometo. Cuando salgamos de clases, iré a buscarla-

-Bien, pues verás…-

Seira le contó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Al finalizar las clases, Daiki salió a toda prisa para buscar a Meimi.

-¡Ya sé que todo lo hacía para ayudar! ¡Ella no es cualquier ladrona! Solo no me gustó que me ocultara algo tan importante. Pero ahora fui yo quien la lastimó. ¡Espero que esté bien!-

De repente, Daiki vio de reojo una cabellera muy conocida y se detuvo.

Era Meimi, sentada en los columpios de un parque, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela.

Él se acercó, hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Haneoka-

Ella al escucharlo, se levantó de golpe.

-Asuka Jr.-

Meimi ni siquiera lo pensó, solo se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a mares.

-Lo siento tanto-

Daiki sintiéndose culpable de esas lágrimas, le acarició sus cabellos, en un intento de tranquilizarla un poco.

-No estoy molesto-le dijo.

Meimi se separó de él para mirarlo.

-¿No lo estás?-

-Lo estaba, pero Mimori-san me contó todo-

-¿Seira? ¡Seira es inocente! ¡La única culpable aquí, soy yo!-

-Tranquila Haneoka, no es como si fuera a arrestarlas-

-¿No?-

-No. Vine a disculparme contigo por mi actitud-

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, cuando la culpable soy yo-

-Ya que los dos estamos arrepentidos, ¿declaramos un empate?-

La chica se limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Me parece bien. Gracias Asuka Jr.-

-Pero prométeme que no me ocultarás nada a partir de hoy-

-¡Prometido!-

Daiki hizo que Meimi se sentara en uno de los columpios y él hizo lo mismo en otro.

-Haneoka, ¿por qué me dijiste que lo hacías para estar conmigo?-

Meimi se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se sonrojó.

-Por nada-negó fervientemente.

-Tu cara me dice otra cosa-

-No es cierto…-

-Dime que es-no la estaba amenazando, pero su tono era bastante exigente.

-Es que me da mucha pena y no quiero que lo sepas…-

-Te prometo no enojarme-

-Pero tal vez arruine nuestra amistad-

-No lo creo, Dímelo, por favor-le pidió.

-Es que…-

Meimi no le quería decir precisamente eso. ¿Y si la rechazaba? Ya habían hecho las paces, no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

-Es que yo…Asuka Jr. es que tú…-

-¿Te gusto?-le preguntó directamente.

La chica de quedó sin habla.

-Sí…-aceptó, poco después.

-¿Por eso te gustaba que te persiguiera?-

-Sí. Es que tenías tanto afán por capturarme. No supe en qué momento, pero me emocionaba verte ahí y que solo me vieras a mí. Aunque en realidad veías a Saint Tail y no a Meimi-

Una chispa de dolor cruzó sus ojos y Daiki lo notó.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-le gritó tal vez demasiado alto.

-Yo no solo veía a Saint Tail-ya lo había meditado durante todos esos días. No quería a Meimi fuera de su vida, fuera Saint Tail o no. Lo malo es que ahora le faltaba el valor para decírselo.

-Yo…también veía a Haneoka…Estos días, he reflexionado y me he dado cuenta que esa atracción que tenía hacia Saint Tail era porque en realidad eras tú. Estoy seguro que si Saint Tail hubiera sido otra persona, no hubiera tenido tanto afán por capturarla. Solo lo hice porque eres tú. Así que Haneoka, quédate a mi lado-

-Asuka Jr., ¿me estás queriendo decir que tú…?-

-¿Me vas a hacer decirlo directamente? Es vergonzoso…-admitió sonrojado.

-Por favor, quiero escuchar que lo digas-

A Meimi hasta le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

Daiki suspiró derrotado.

-Haneoka yo…tú a mí… ¡argh! ¡Me gustas! ¡Ya está! ¡Lo dije!-

Unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la niña. Daiki las limpió dulcemente.

-No llores-le pidió.

-Es que soy tan feliz-

-Yo igual-

-Asuka Jr….-

Él se levantó del columpio y le tendió una mano para que ella igual lo hiciera. Daiki la enterró entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero Meimi-le susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti, Daiki-le dijo aferrándose a su camisa.

Desde ese día comenzaron a salir, pero acordaron que sus aventuras nocturnas no terminarían ahí, al contrario, Daiki la ayudaría en secreto para cumplir con sus misiones.


End file.
